Touch
by Aisha Snow
Summary: Davis loves Ken's touch as they snuggle on the couch together. Sidestory to Unified.


_Okay, another fic from me. This is a side-story for Adventure 3, which is my main ongoing story at the moment. It is loosely based on the prompt 'lip' as well as the prompt 'tongue'. I am entering this in the Side Stories Boot Camp and the One Ship Boot Camp. Since this is my first time writing smut, I'm keeping this a drabble. Thanks to _**Black Angel of the Underworld **_for betareading this chapter._

* * *

Curling up on the sofa was one of Davis's favorite ways of relaxing. God knows he felt they couldn't get that enough

Having Ken cuddled up against his chest was a perfect fit and he wouldn't have things any other way. Of course, he missed the others but as long as he had his boyfriend, everything else would fall into place.

Then Ken pulled out of his embrace. "Daydreaming again, Davis?"

Davis smiled, rolling his eyes. "Not ashamed."

Ken laughed as he started climb off the bed. "Anyway, I need to head to the store."

Davis pouted and grabbed Ken's arm. "Don't go."

Ken shook his head, amused. "Davis, we need to be able to pay the rent for this apartment you know."

Davis knew that. But the warmth of their embrace still lingered on his body and it made him want more; he slid a hand around Ken's waist and pulled him onto the bed again.

Ken, who hadn't really been standing straight, stumbled easily. He flushed as he landed on his boyfriend. "Davis!"

Davis smiled but didn't let go. "Just a little longer..."

Ken sighed. "Davis..."

Davis pressed his lips against Ken's and pulled him closer with the hand around his waist; the other relented by wrapping his own arms around Davis's neck. Davis hummed in content, cozy once more in the other's embrace. Ken smelled like cherry blossoms; it was an enticing scent, a scent that solely belonged to Ken. And Davis absolutely loved it.

His humming quickly turned into a whimper of pleasure as Ken's hand snuck under his shirt, brushing his sensitive spots. He shivered as Ken trailed his soft, delicate hand along his warm skin, and he could feel a smile form on Ken's lips as they pulled away.

"I love you," Davis said to Ken, breathlessly.

Ken smiled and his eyes twinkled in delight. In response, he leaned over to make delicious contact with his lips again, allowing his tongue to roll sensually into the other's mouth. He started to leave a trail of soft kisses along Davis's chin, down his neck, and along his collarbone.

Davis bit back a groan when ken pulled back his shirt to leave his ghostly marks on his smooth stomach. The small, bursts of pleasure created a gasp-inducing bliss to shoot up his spine, and he slightly arched his back to get more. God, he needed more, he needed Ken.

It felt absolutely amazing. He could remain in this moment forever.

Even when Ken pulled away from the kiss, he remained in Davis's arms and completely lost the thought of going to the store. He breathed a sigh of content as he basked in the warmth that radiated from Davis's lean body. Davis smiled a little triumphantly while stroking Ken's silky black hair with a gentle hand.

On the other hand, Ken's thoughts wandered to that night. He had thought that he would lose everything once again. Out of desperation, he had clung onto the one person's hand that had helped him move past his guilt after his time as the Emperor. Because of that, he had found something he had always yearned for now and in the past: love.

"I don't wanna go either," Ken admitted quietly.

Davis blinked at the tone of voice. "Ken?"

Ken snuggled even closer against Davis's body, relishing in the comforting warmth, and buried his head in Davis's shoulder blades. "I feel like it'll happen again. I'll leave the house and when I come back, you won't be there. I don't want to lose everything again."

Davis ran his fingers through Ken's hair and placed a chaste kiss on his forehead. "That'll never happen... No matter what happens between us and the others, we'll always have each other."

"When you say it, I actually believe you," Ken mumbled. "Thank you."

"Love you," Davis said, kissing Ken just below the ear. "I'll never leave. Ever."


End file.
